The Next Generation Of Pranks
by hpfan10101
Summary: Lisa has her Hogwarts letter, and guess who she meets in Weasly's Wizard Wheezes? Non other than the... JAMES POTTER! These are her 7 years with James, Albus, and Lily. By the author that needs some serious help with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

I usually think about my stories alot before I publish them. This one, I just had to write. I hope you like it. This is based after the 7th book, the James and Albus dynasty.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me. :(

* * *

Hey, Lisa, can you get the mail?" My mom asked me.

"Sure, mom," I said, walking out the door to the mailbox. I opened the metal box and pulled out the mail. As I was walking back to my house, I started to go through the mail. _Mom, Pop, Mom, Mom, Me? _I thought to myself. I flipped the letter over. What I saw made me drop everything. My mouth hung open slightly. I almost screamed with excitement. What I saw was the Hogwarts crest, the Badger, Griffin, Snake, and Raven, and I read the address, _Lisa McGuffey, The 1st Door on the Right, 2343, Canue Street, Smallstrew, Alexander. _

"HOLY CRUD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. My mom ran out.

"What?! What is it?!" She yelled.

"Mom, come look at this," I called to her.

"What- Oh my-" She said, walking over to me. "_Hogwarts"_ She breathed. "I didn't think we'd have a witch in the family."

"I know, whoa," I almost burst into tears. _I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm actually going! _I silently screamed.

"Well, read it then," Mom told me. I opened the envelope, pulling out it's contents. The acceptance letter and Items List came out. I read the letter. "_Dear Miss McGuffey, We are pleased to inform that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Head Mistress."_

"I don't think I need to go to 6th grade Mom," I smiled at her.

"No, you don't, but I do think you will need an owl," She said, smiling back.

* * *

"That's the Leaky Cauldron," I said, pointing at the sign.

"So it is, shall we?" Mom said.

"We shall," The 2 of us walked into the small pub. I saw a warlock, a few witches, and a hag. We took the back way, and walked into what _appeared _to be a dead end.

"I think the witch shall take care of this," I said, tapping the top left brick of the wall. It curled in, we walked through, and it closed behind us.

"We'll need to go to Gringgots first," Mom said, looking at me.

"Right, what's my bank number again?" I asked her.

"Number 375," She told me. We walked into the bank, and I gasped. It was huge, the roof at least 100 feet up, and the dome-like ceiling was covered in glass. All of the goblins were working on some kind of... thing. We walked up to the goblin at the very end of the carpet. After going down to the vault, getting about 30 Galleons worth of money, we went back up to Diagon Alley, walking straight into Flourish & Blotts. I bought my books, and left. Then, walking down a little farther, I walked into Ollivander's.

"Hello, I expect you'll be going into Hogwarts soon," Ollivander said, walking back into the long rows of wands. He pulled a slim, black box out, walking back toward us. " 12 inches, Holly, Unicorn hair, try it."

I took it and swished it around, feeling a little silly. But after, I felt a sensation like no other. Like I had a certain _connection_, with it. Instantly, Ollivander smiled. I bought it, and left. As I was walking I thought I saw the tangled, messed up hair of the Harry Potter. I shook my head. _There's no way it could have been him, that's crazy._

We walked into Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. I bought some Hogwarts robes and left. All that was left was my pet, and a few other supplies.

"Hey Lisa, why don't you go into Weasly's Wizard Wheezes, and I'll get the rest of your stuff?" My mom suggested, pointing at the large building.

"Okay," I said, walking in. Everything was spinning, or moving, planes flying, trains chugging on. I walked up to a shelf of Pygmy Puffs. _They're so cute! I have to get one! _I pulled out my wallet. I bought a pink one and named him Frodo. Frodo was so cute! I was walking around when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw boy without a head. I laughed for a minute.

"Omg," I said, still laughing.

He took off the hat. He had brown, messy hair, like boy from before.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Yea, you?" I said.

"Yup, what's your name?" The boy said.

"I'm Lisa, you?" I replied, holding out my hand.

"James Potter, nice to meet'cha Lisa," James shook my hand.

* * *

Probably not my best, but I'm working on it! First part I hope you like it.

No dialogue, I just don't feel like it.


	2. Not a Chapter

I'm sorry I haven't uploaded recently but I wanted to type this.

I am devastated by the shooting in Connecticut, 20 children were shot, and 1 teacher. This maniac is truly a man who deserved what he got. I feel so bad for the parents of those children, and my heart goes out to them.

Thank you for reading this.


End file.
